moviepediafandomcom_de-20200213-history
Akira Kurosawas Träume
Akira Kurosawas Träume ist ein Episodenfilm von Regisseur Akira Kurosawa aus dem Jahre 1990, der auf tatsächlichen Träumen des Regisseurs basiert, aus verschiedenen Stadien seines Lebens. Der farbenprächtige Film funktioniert mehr über Visuelles als über Sprache. Die acht Träume umfassen zusammen ein Menschenleben und reichen von den 1910er- bis zu den 1980er-Jahren. Handlung 'Sonne, die durch den Regen scheint' Eine alte Legende in Japan erzählt, dass die Füchse heiraten, wenn die Sonne durch den Regen scheint. In diesem ersten Traum trotzt ein fünfjähriger Junge dem Wort der Mutter, bei diesem Regen daheim zu bleiben. Versteckt hinter einem großen Baum im nahen Wald wird er Zeuge einer langsamen Heiratsprozession der Tiere. Aber er wird von ihnen ertappt und rennt davon. Als er versucht, wieder ins Haus zu kommen, sagt ihm die Mutter, ein Fuchs wäre schon da gewesen, und hätte ein Kurzschwert zurückgelassen. Und sie sagt, damit müsse er Selbstmord begehen, da die Füchse verärgert wären, sie dürfe ihn nicht zurück ins Haus lassen, und schlägt das Tor vor ihm zu. Er muss die Füchse finden und um Vergebung bitten, aber diese vergeben selten. Also zieht der Junge in die Berge, zu der Stelle unter dem Regenbogen, das Lager der Kitsune zu finden. 'Der Pfirsichgarten' Hina-Matsuri, das Mädchenfest, findet traditionell im Frühling statt, wenn die Pfirsiche in voller Blüte stehen. Die Puppen, die vor diesem Tag gezeigt werden, stehen für die Pfirsichbäume und ihre rosa Blüten, sagt man. Eine Familie hatte aber ihren Garten gemäht, und der Sohn vermisst etwas beim diesjährigen Fest. Bei einem Streit mit seiner älteren Schwester sieht er ein Mädchen aus der Vordertür des Hauses laufen. Er folgt ihr zu dem kahlen Garten, und die Puppen der Sammlung seiner Schwester sind zum Leben erwacht, sie stehen vor ihm auf den Hängen. Die Puppen halten Gericht über den Jungen wegen des Fällens der wertvollen Bäume, doch als sie merken, wie sehr er die Pfirsichblüte liebte, belohnen sie ihn mit einem Tanz zu Gagaku. Damit erblühen die Pfirsiche für das Kind. Und sie verwelken wieder. 'Schneesturm' Eine Gruppe Bergsteiger kämpft sich durch einen Schneesturm. Sie werden hüfttief zugeschneit und können sich nur noch verzweifelt anschreien. Eine schöne Frau (vielleicht die Yuki Onna der japanischen Mythologie) erscheint langsam aus dem Nirgendwo und versucht einen Bergsteiger, der gerade noch bei Bewusstsein ist, ins Jenseits zu locken. Die Gruppe erwacht aber, als der Himmel sich über dem Gipfel aufklart, und sie sehen, dass sie direkt an einem Lager waren. 'Der Tunnel' Ein japanischer Offizier kehrt aus dem Krieg heim, er wandert entlang einer verwaisten Straße im Morgengrauen, mit hängenden Schultern. Er erreicht einen klaffenden, dunklen Tunnel, der durchquert werden muss. Von dort springt ihn ein Hund an, beladen mit einem seltsamen Rucksack. Tatsächlich handelt es sich um einen Panzerabwehrhund, und das Gepäck ist Sprengstoff. Der Hund treibt ihn knurrend in die hallende Röhre hinein. Als der Tunnel endlich hinter ihm liegt, erscheint ihm der Yūrei eines toten Soldaten, mit blauer Haut. Sie kennen sich, der Soldat starb unter seinem Kommando, sogar in seinen Armen. Voll Reue versucht er seinem Untergebenen beizubringen, dass er es nicht geschafft hätte, aber das Gespenst hat Heimweh nach seiner Familie. Das Gespenst verschwindet zurück in den Tunnel, aus dem dann eine Hundertschaft gefallener blaugesichtiger Soldaten auf den Offizier zumarschiert, seine vernichtete 3. Kompanie. Er hält eine geschriene Rede und befiehlt den Toten kehrt marsch. Dann bricht der Offizier weinend zusammen. Er sieht erneut den dämonischen Hund. '=Krähen' Ein erwachsener Japaner flaniert durch eine Van-Gogh-Ausstellung. Dort steigt er in eine der Versionen der „Brücke von Langlois“, um darin Vincent van Gogh (Martin Scorsese) höchstselbst zu treffen, in den letzten Monaten seines Lebens. Er schildert ihm überzeugt – und getrieben wie eine Lokomotive – seine Kunst. Was Van Gogh in dieser Sequenz malt, muss „Krähen über dem Weizenfeld“ sein. Dann irrt die Person weiter durch Bilder und Skizzen Van Goghs, zur Prélude Nr. 15 in Des-Dur von Frédéric Chopin. Diese Prélude wird in dem Film nicht in der ursprünglichen Reihung der Takte gespielt. Statt des Taktes 25 kommen zunächst die Takte 75 ff. bevor dann die Takte 44 ff. angehängt werden. 'Fujiyama in Rot' Der Fuji bricht aus. Ein Einzelner kämpft sich gegen den Strom einer Menschenmenge in Tokio3, dazu heulen Sirenen. Allerdings sei auch das Kernkraftwerk explodiert, richtet man ihm aus, wohlgeordnet ein Reaktor nach dem anderen. Sogar der Himmel ist rot wie Lava. Einzelne Flüchtlinge am Strand sinnieren, wie klein Japan doch sei, man müsse wohl ins Meer gehen wie die Lemminge. Verstreutes Gepäck und Abfälle künden davon, wie viele Menschen schon am Boden des Ozeans angekommen sein müssen. Vor der Brandung des Meeres diskutieren die Flüchtlinge über Radioaktivität, Leukämie, Mutationen und einzelne Isotope. Ein Wissenschaftler ertränkt sich. Der weinende Menschenfresser Der Erwachsene stolpert durch eine postapokalyptisch dampfende Steinwüste. Er trifft ein jämmerliches, menschenähnliches Monster, ähnlich einem Oni. Dieses erzählt davon, wie es hier einmal ausgesehen hat, und vom Atomkrieg. Vor allem hat furchtbarer, meterhoher Löwenzahn das Land übernommen. Schmerzensschreie erfüllen die Gegend. Inmitten der Pflanzen erläutert ihm der Menschenfresser die Hierarchien der neuen Welt. Tatsächlich handelt es sich um eine Nacherzählung des gleichnamigen buddhistischen Gleichnisses. 'Das Dorf mit den Wassermühlen' Das erwachsene Ich spaziert durch ein ursprüngliches Dorf bei schönstem Sonnenschein, und trifft zwischen Wassermühlen und Bächen einen arbeitenden Greis. Dieser erzählt langsam, gelassen, vernünftig und überzeugend von den Vorzügen eines Daseins im Einklang mit der Natur. Der Film schließt mit einem fröhlichen, bunten, lauten Beerdigungszug für eine Frau, die im Dorf mit den Wassermühlen ein gutes, langes Leben geführt hat. Diese Episode wurde auf der Daiō-Wasabi-Farm in Azumino, Präfektur Nagano aufgenommen. Besetzung Kritiken Vincent Canby, The New York Times, 24. August 1990 zeigt auf, dass man zu dieser Zeit mit einer Zusammenfassung, einer Coda, von Kurosawa hätte rechnen müssen, aber dieser liefert wieder etwas ganz Neues: eine Serie von kurzen, teilweise fragmentarischen Märchen aus Vergangenheit, Gegenwart und Zukunft. Dabei hätte der Filmemacher genau seine Vision verwirklichen können, ohne Rücksichtnahmen. Es gehe um vieles: Ängste der Kindheit, die Anziehungskraft des Jenseits, den nuklearen Doomsday, um Umweltverschmutzung, um Kunst und um das Wesen von Zeit und Erinnerung. „… eine Folge von acht Träumen, in denen sich seine Kindheitserinnerungen, Ängste und Hoffnungen mit märchenhafter Magie zu einem intensiven, farbenprächtigen Reigen von außergewöhnlicher Poesie verbinden. Eine eindringliche Aufforderung, zu den Wurzeln des Lebens und der Schöpfung zurückzukehren und selbst hinter den Banalitäten das Geheimnis des Daseins zu entdecken.“ - Lexikon des internationalen Films „Mit 80 … möchte er uns, was er weiß, so einfach wie möglich mitteilen. Es finden sich keine wilden Entsprechungen der Kreaturen der Traumwelt und der Bilder seiner Wachwelt. Letztlich sind sie doch nur Produkte des gleichen Empfindungsvermögens. Der Takt seines Schnitts und der Inszenierung sind gelassen – und hypnotisch. Damit versucht er nicht, uns seinen Visionen zu unterwerfen, sondern uns ein Einverständnis zu entlocken. Und dies mit einer der klarsten Traumdarstellungen, die je auf Film gebannt worden sind.“ - Richard Schickel: Time, 10. September 1990 „Über sich selbst hinaus ist er schön, weil die Schönheit in der Haltung des Regisseurs liegt. Das zeigt sich nicht nur in dem didaktischen Ansinnen als vielmehr in der ganzen Langsamkeit, an der Menge des eingebrachten Respekts und in der enormen, unverschämten Sicherheit des Werks. Dass ein Regisseur 1990 so standhaft, so ernst, so moralisch und so hoffnungsfroh sein konnte, ist schon von sich aus schön.“ - Donald Richie, Joan Mellen: The Films of Akira Kurosawa 1990 „Filme sind auch eine Kunst, unsichtbare Dinge zu vermitteln. … ‚Akira Kurosawas Träume‘ sucht die ‚innere Wahrheit‘, die Seele des Menschen.“ - Josef Nagel: Geheimnisse der Seele - Zur Wiederaufführung von „Akira Kurosawas Träume“ in film-dienst 2003 Rotten Tomatoes sieht den Film am 24. September 2007 allerdings nur bei 56 Prozent (16 Kritiken), die IMDb bei immerhin 7,6 von 10 Punkten (4900 Zuschauerbewertungen). Sonstiges * Die IMDb nennt Ishirō Honda für die Regie ohne Credit von Der Tunnel, Fujiyama in Rot und Prolog und Epilog von Der weinende Menschenfresser, und für erst- und zweitgenannte Episode für die Autorenschaft. Diese nennt ihn auch als „assistant director“. Er ist im Vorspann als „Creative Consultant“ aufgeführt. * Gedreht wurde weiterhin in Gotemba/Shizuoka, Memambetsu-cho/Abashiri/Hokkaidō und Midori-ku/Yokohama/Kanagawa in Japan. * Die US-amerikanische Industrial Light and Magic war an der Erstellung der Spezialeffekte beteiligt. * Erstaufführungsdatum in der Bundesrepublik Deutschland war der 31. Mai 1990. * Die Filmbewertungsstelle Wiesbaden vergab das „Prädikat wertvoll“. In Österreich wurde ein „besonders wertvoll“ verliehen. Preise und Nominierungen * 1991: Japanese Academy Award für die Musik und sieben Nominierungen. * 1991: Nominiert für den Golden Globe als bester fremdsprachiger Film. * 1991: Nominiert Political Film Society Awards (Kategorie Frieden) der Political Film Society. * 1999: Nominiert Mainichi Eiga Concours für beste Kamera und beste Musik (anteilig). Kategorie:Japanischer Film Kategorie:US amerikanischer Film Kategorie:Episodenfilm